À Jamais
by Gothmary96
Summary: Quand un seul baiser peut tout révéler les sentements éprouvés par l'autre... Mais quand rompre celui-ci peut en dire tout autant... Sévérus et Lily s'aiment mais... Quand le doute et la jalousie s'en mêlent, il peut y avoir... Une magnifique fanfiction sur un couple qui aurait mérité un 'À Jamais'.


_**Alo!**_

_** Me revoilà avec une toute Fic et cette fois je me suis lançée dans le Sévérus/Lily. J'ai eu cette idée en regardant le dernier film (Harry Potter et Les reliques de la mort Partie 2) et j'ai remarqué un truc étrange qui reli Sévérus à sa belle Lily et c'est qu'ils disent tous deux "À jamais" (Oh... Je parle bien de la version doublé au Québec! Alors...) Donc voilà dout vient mon titre et mon inspiration! **_

_**En premier lieu, je dois précise quelques petites choses... Du genre de;**_

_**-Lily et Sévérus ne se sont JAMAIS chicané sur le fait que Lily soit une Sang-de-Bourbe!**_

_**-L'action se passe en 7ème année (Il est déjà spécifier, mais je voulais le préciser!)**_

_**-La rencontre en Lily et Sévérus reste la même, rien ne change de ce côté! (rencontre près de l'arbre...-Dans le film!)**_

_**-James et Lily n'on jamais eut le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre, donc ils ne s'aiment pas comme ça!**_

_**-Rating M**_

_**-Et pour le reste à vous de le découvrir!**_

_**Bon comme tout le monde; Les perso et le monde et blablabla sont à la magnifique, la merveilleuse, la talentueuse JKRowling! **_

_**Et pour finir un beau (ÉNORME!) Merci à ma chère correctrice qui fait un merveilleux travaille! Merci Atsu!**_

_**Bonne Lecture **_

_**Gothmary96 **_

* * *

**À Jamais…**

-Sévérus…? Demanda Lily Evans le regard rivé au ciel, étendu dans le parc aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

-Oui, Lily? Répondit celui-ci en se tournant sur le côté pour mieux voir la jeune femme.

-As-tu peur de ce qui se passera après Poudlard?

Quand elle tourna enfin la tête pour regarder le jeune homme à ses côtés, celui-ci avait un sourire en coin et lui caressa doucement la joue. Quand la main froide de Sévérus Rogue toucha la peau douce et délicate de Lily, celle-ci frissonna et rougit légèrement devant le Serpentard aux yeux noirs.

-Non, je n'ai pas peur… Lui susurra-t-il.

-Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi sûr de toi, Sévérus?

-Parce que… Je sais ce que je veux… Dit-il sur un ton de voix mystérieux et mielleux, comme il avait l'habitude de lui réserver spécialement à elle.

La jeune femme comprit le sous-entendu de son « ami » et rougit d'avantage. Elle savait que sa relation avec le jeune homme était un peu plus qu'amicale et à cet instant, elle avait une forte idée de ce que pouvait ressentir Sévérus pour elle et elle ressentait probablement la même chose que lui.

-Sévérus…?

Comme il aimait l'entendre dire son nom. Quand les mots sortaient de la bouche de SA Lily, ils étaient toujours les plus beaux, les plus caressants. Il aimait l'entendre parler.

-Humm…Répondit-il à demi attentif, portant plutôt son attention sur une des mèches des longs cheveux auburn de la jeune femme qu'il enroulait autour de son doigt.

-Est-ce que… Commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre subitement et de se mordre la lèvre inférieure avec gêne.

Celui-ci releva les yeux et il vit que la jeune femme était tracassée par quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Lily? Dit-il en reprenant tout son sérieux.

-Euh…Et bien… Tu sais que le bal de Fin d'année arrive bientôt et je…

-Lily! Est-ce que, tu es en train de me demander de t'accompagner au bal, par hasard? Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Euh…Oui… Mais si tu n'as pas envie, je…

Soudainement, il déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres pleines et rosées de Lily et commença d'une voix chaude et un tantinet joyeuse. Il ne fallait pas oublier que le jeune homme était à Serpentard et que les émotions frivoles n'avaient jamais été son truc, mais avec SA Lily, il y avait toujours des exceptions.

-Lily Evans! Bien sûr que je veux y aller avec toi! Mais je voulais t'inviter…

La rouquine se mit à rire et s'assit. Quand elle revint à elle, après avoir ri comme une folle, Sévérus s'était recouché sur le dos et fixait le ciel, les bras croisés sur le torse.

-Sev! Dit-elle en rigolant.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et continua de fixer le ciel bleu céruléen de ce bel après-midi de début Juin. Ils avaient choisi un endroit calme du parc, un endroit où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller pour étudier ensemble, un endroit coupé du monde. Ils étaient près du lac et une douce odeur d'herbe fraiche, d'eau froide et de fleur venait leur chatouiller les narines. Le jeune homme inspira fortement en fermant les yeux.

-Arrête de bouder! Je… j'ai juste été plus vite que toi!

-Et Potter? Qu'est-ce que t'en fait de lui? Il ne t'a pas invité? Dit-il sur un ton un peu froid.

La jeune femme resta sans voix. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de James? Elle savait que Sévérus était un peu jaloux de sa relation amicale qu'elle avait avec le Gryffondor, mais de là à lui faire une scène… James était très gentil, mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de James Potter, elle était seulement ami avec lui parce qu'il était avec elle dans plusieurs cours, mais sans plus. Par contre, chaque fois que James l'approchait de trop près Sévérus devenait quelqu'un d'autre…

-Sévérus!

-Quoi? Si t'as été capable d'aller plus vite que moi –comme tu le dis- lui doit te l'avoir demandé il y a un baille!

-Bien sûr que non! James y va avec Irma! Il me l'a dit la semaine dernière.

Sévérus, trop orgueilleux pour s'excuser, resta de marbre et les yeux toujours clos.

-Sev! Arrête de bouder! C'est bébé de faire ça!

Comme seule réponse, le jeune homme aux cheveux plus noir que l'encre soupira. Lily soupira à son tour et prit d'une pulsion audacieuse, elle se mit à califourchon sur son meilleur ami et se pencha sur lui et le regarda, attendant une vraie réponse de sa part.

Quand Sévérus sentit la jeune femme sur lui, il baissa les yeux vers elle. Il sentait que ses joues rougissaient et il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais il était surpris de voir la belle Lily aussi entreprenante et aussi il n'avait jamais été aussi près d'elle –Physiquement parlant. Aussi, le pauvre Sévérus commença à sentir une étrange sensation dans son bas-ventre. Lily était pile au mauvais endroit et il continua à rougir d'avantage.

-Li…Lily?

-Humm? Dit-elle d'un ton absent.

-Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Continua-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-J'attends que tu t'excuses pour ce que tu as dit sur James et moi! Annonça la rouquine d'une voix amusée par le comportement de Sévérus.

Mais quand elle sentit une légère bosse se former au bas-ventre de son meilleur ami, elle rougit instantanément. Alors, elle faisait tant d'effet que ça à Sévérus?

-Non! Dit-il sèchement.

-Sev!

-Lily, il me fait gerber ce type!

La jeune femme éclata de rire et appuya son oreille sur son torse et ferma les yeux. D'une main peu assurée le jeune homme caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme. Sentant son érection se faire de plus en plus croissante, il eut peur que… que Lily le prenne mal. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air con, mais…

-Sev…Est-ce que…

Le Serpentard arrêta de respirer et se figea complètement. Il était pétrifié. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Que devait-il faire!

-…

Elle leva la tête et plongea son regard émeraude dans ses abysses noirs. Jamais elle n'avait vu son meilleur ami de la sorte. Il y avait tant d'émotions qui pouvaient être lues dans ses yeux que s'en était fou. Le jeune homme sourit faiblement et Lily lui rendit son sourire.

-Tu es beau… Chuchota Lily sans avoir pu retenir ses mots de sa bouche.

Elle fut encore plus surprise par la suite quand le Serpentard prit son visage en coupe et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser mêlant fougue, passion et amour.

Quand le jeune homme pressa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, il sentit son cœur exploser à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il se rendait compte peu à peu de ce qu'il était bel et bien en train de faire et lâcha subitement les lèvres de la jeune femme et se redressa vivement, faisant rouler sa meilleure amie au sol. Il toucha ses lèvres comme s'il n'y croyait pas et c'était le cas, il n'y croyait pas. Il venait vraiment d'embrasser Lily Evans!

Soudainement, le jeune homme reprit ses esprits et se releva d'un bon avant de décamper. Il avait pris peur. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, il avait fui. Sa gêne, son manque d'expérience, le fait d'avoir l'air faible devant celle qu'il aimait… Il s'était trouvé faible à cet instant, mais pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas… Il avait eu peur aussi que ce soit plutôt elle qui rompe le baiser alors, pour éviter de souffrir, il avait agi ainsi…

-Sévérus, où vas-tu? Cria la jeune femme en direction de son ami.

Sévérus ne s'arrêta pas, continuant de courir. Le jeune homme courut jusqu'au château, sans jamais s'arrêter et descendit dans les cachots à la vitesse de l'éclair, un léger bruissement de cape derrière lui.

Quand il s'écroula, enfin sur son lit, le cœur battant, les joues rougies, le souffle court… Il réalisa subitement que si Lily n'avait pas voulu de lui elle se serait débattue dès le départ et n'aurait certainement pas réagi de la sorte en l'embrassant avec autant de fougue et de passion…? Que venait-il de faire? Qu'avait-il fait?

**-X0x-x0X-**

Pendant ce temps, Lily était toujours étendue dans l'herbe verte, près du lac et essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. De un, Sévérus l'avait embrassée, de deux, il avait rompu le baiser et de trois, il s'était sauvé. Pourquoi? Avait-il réalisé, au cours du baiser qu'ils venaient de faire, qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle et qu'elle n'était finalement qu'une idiote de Sang-de-bourbe pour lui? Avait-il été dégouté d'avoir pu être si près d'elle? Aimait-il une autre fille et quand elle l'avait embrassé il avait été répugné que ce soit elle?

Un milliard de questions se bousculaient dans sa pauvre tête et ses yeux s'emplirent d'eau, sa gorge se noua et elle finit par éclater en sanglot.

Quand il s'était séparé d'elle, l'expression qu'elle avait lue sur son visage… Elle ne pouvait pas encore l'identifier, mais c'était peut-être du dégout ou bien de la gêne ou bien du regret… Elle ne savait pas vraiment, mais elle avait vu quelque chose. Tout ce dont elle était certaine c'était que son meilleur ami était parti…

**-X0x-x0X-**

«Quel imbécile je fais! » se hurla Sévérus à lui-même. Tout était clair pour lui… Lily ne pouvait pas rien ressentir pour lui si elle avait répondu à son baiser! Et lui comme un lâche s'était enfui et l'avait abandonnée au bord du lac. Cet endroit qui lui rappelait tant l'endroit se trouvant près de chez elle, l'endroit où ils s'étaient déjà étendus des milliers de fois avec elle, se racontant des histoires, parlant de tout et rien…

-Non…Non…Non…se dit-il en pleurant.

**-X0x-x0X-**

Quand il fut six heures, Sévérus partit vers la Grande-Salle, la tête basse. Il avait peur de revoir Lily… Si c'était comme il le pensait, il avait surement dû blesser énormément la jeune femme et ça il ne le supportait pas. Il ne supporterait pas de voir la tristesse dans ses yeux, mais il devait aller lui parler. Il devait lui dire qu'il avait fait une grave erreur et qu'il… qu'il l'aimait tout simplement.

Pendant tout le repas, il jeta des regards en billet à la table des rouge et or, mais à aucun moment, il ne vit sa Lily.

Donc, à la fin du repas, il décida de retourner à « sa cachette » pour s'excuser auprès d'elle.

En arrivant à la dite cachette, il entendit de drôles de gémissements et plus il avançait plus son cœur se serrait. Ses gémissements… Oh… Il avait si peur d'y trouver quelque chose d'horrible c'était comme si on égorgeait un animal. Lily? Égorgée? Le jeune homme ne perdit pas une seconde et fonça derrière les hautes herbes la baguette en main et le cœur battant. Ce qu'il y découvrit le stupéfia.

**-X0x-x0X-**

-Oh…Sirius…Gémit-elle.

-Ça va aller, Lily. Ça va aller! Lui dit Sirius sur un ton calme et rassurant.

-Ça…ça me fait mal…Continua-t-elle.

Son Cher ami Sirius Black. Ils étaient tous deux face au lac sur la grande passerelle et le vent fouettait le visage rougi de la belle Lily. Elle avait le cœur en miette. Sirius l'entourant d'un bras protecteur et amical essaya de la calmer et de la réconforter.

-Lily…Arrête un peu de pleurer! Rogue est seulement…

-Mais Sirius! Je l'aime… Enfin…je crois que je l'aime. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un… Il est tout pour moi!

-D'accord…Répondit simplement le Gryffondor.

Les larmes continuèrent de dévaler le long des joues de Lily Evans, en même temps qu'elle se remémorait tout la scène à maintes reprises pour essayer d'en comprendre le sens.

-Je crois qu'on a manqué le diner… Annonça Sirius en regardant sa montre de poche.

-Je m'en fiche… Je n'ai pas envie de le voir. Dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Quelques heures plutôt, Sirius avait décidé de faire un tour dans le parc et avait entendu une jeune femme pleurer et quand il s'était rendu compte que c'était sa chère amie Lily, il avait tout de suite eut envie de la réconforter. Donc, il l'avait emmenée sur la passerelle pour lui aérer les idées.

**-X0x-x0X-**

-Et merde! Annonça Lucius Malefoy se retirant de l'étreinte de Bellatrix Lestrange.

La jeune femme empoigna sa cape et se couvrit de celle-ci et son compagnon fit de même. Les deux personnes que le Serpentard venait de surprendre étaient dans une position assez… vulgaire–Pour le jeune homme chaste qu'était Sévérus Rogue. Les cris que le Serpentard avait entendus n'étaient pas ceux de Lily Evans, mais ceux de Bellatrix en train de forniquer avec Lucius Malefoy. De plus quand Sévérus avait cru à un égorgement c'était bien le cas car le blond avait bel et bien égorgé la brunette pendant l'acte sexuel. « Étrange fantasme que de vouloir étrangler sa partenaire en lui faisant l'amour? » se dit le Serpentard. Pourtant cela ne surprit pas tellement Sévérus car il savait que Lucius était un tombeur de ses dames et qu'il avait la réputation de coucher avec tous et partout en plus d'être quelqu'un de naturellement timbré pour avoir ce genre de fantasmes sexuels. De même que Bellatrix était tout à fait du type vulgaire et aussi timbrée que son amant.

-Dégage de là, Rogue! Tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupé! Cria le blond aux yeux gris.

Ne répliquant rien, il quitta le bord du lac pour se diriger de nouveau vers les cachots. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait être passée sa Lily.

**-X0x-x0X-**

Le lendemain matin, Sévérus se leva lentement de son lit pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. Il ouvrit les robinets de sa douche, retira son peignoir vert forêt ainsi que son boxer noir et se glissa sous le jet d'eau brulant. Il attrapa son gel douche et s'en enduit le torse puis descendit une main vers une région très sensible de son anatomie… Quand il prit son sexe entre sa main, il sentit un frisson le parcourir de toute part. C'était une sensation assez plaisante ou plutôt très plaisante, se dit Sévérus en continuant de se caresser. Il ferma les yeux et commença à imaginer Lily lui prodiguer ce genre de caresses, puis il commença à gémir sous le bonheur qu'il s'infligeait. Plus il allait et venait sur son sexe, plus il le sentait se raidir et quand il atteint le seuil de l'extase quelques vas-et-viens plus tard, il éjacula dans sa main et un rauque soupire lui échappa. Par chance il était seul dans sa chambre. Son colocataire étant parti au début de l'année scolaire, pour avoir utilisé une potion de métamorphose pour s'amuser à voler l'identité de professeurs et prendre des photos assez explicites d'eux (Bien, lui métamorphosé en eux) et de les avoir postées aux élèves. Bref, Sévérus était seul dans sa chambre donc aucune chance d'être entendu pas quiconque.

Quand il eut repris son souffle et ses esprits, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa main. Il la lava et fit disparaitre toute preuve à l'aide de l'eau. Seul son souvenir restait… Le souvenir d'avoir imaginé sa meilleure amie nue, l'embrassant, souriant, jouissant,… Mais pour que ses rêveries se réalisent, il fallait qu'il lui parle… Au plus vite… Le bal, ce soir! Il lui avouerait qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'aimait depuis toujours. Oui, Sévérus Rogue était tombé amoureux de Lily Evans au premier regard et tous ces moments passés avec elle n'avaient fait qu'amplifier cet amour le rendant plus puissant.

Mais cette connerie qu'il avait faite, hier, en se sauvant… C'était totalement idiot. Mais une question s'immisça un lui ; Se rendrait-il toujours au bal en sa compagnie?

Son cœur s'arrêta et il s'imagina le pire, elle dans les bras d'un autre que lui. Un autre… comme par exemple ce James Potter! Pris d'une soudaine colère, il tapa contre le mur couvert de céramique noire face à lui, mais pas assez fort pour se briser quelque chose, par chance! Il versa une larme et la laissa couler. Pour une fois, les émotions affluaient en lui comme une rivière à la crue des eaux et il avait de la difficulté à toutes les contenir.

Étouffé par toutes ses pensées, il ferma les robinets et sortit de la douche. Il enroula une serviette éponge autour de son bassin et alla s'habiller pour descendre à la Grande-Salle prendre son petit-déj'.

-Oh putain! Mais tu vas bien, Rogue? Demanda Edward Williams avec surprise en voyant la mine de Sévérus.

Sévérus préféra passer sous silence.

En prenant place, il jeta un regard à la table des rouges et or espèrent voir la belle rouquine. Quand il l'aperçue penchée sur son bol de céréales. Elle était dos à sa table et de ce fait dos à lui. Ce matin, elle avait réuni sa chevelure de feu en une jolie queue de cheval avec un ruban rouge.

Tout à coup, le jeune homme assit à ses côtés se tourna vers lui et il y vit Sirius Black et face à lui James Potter qui le fusaient du regard. Le Serpentard leur lança un regard plus froid que la glace quand il vit Sirius poser une main sur la cuisse de Lily. La jeune femme se retourna subitement et croisa le regard de Sévérus. Quand il vit une souffrance presque palpable dans son regard, il sentit son cœur se décomposer de l'intérieur. Il détourna vivement le regard et plongea sa tête dans son bol de flocons d'avoine chaud.

Après avoir chipoté pendant un gros quart d'heure son bol d'avoine maintenant refroidit, Sévérus quitta en direction de son endroit caché.

**-X0x-x0X-**

Quand Lily avait croisé le regard de son meilleur ami, elle ne comprit pas. Il l'avait regardée avec tant… de tristesse. Pourquoi? C'était à elle d'être triste pas à lui? C'était lui qui l'avait blessée pas l'inverse!

-Lily?

-Humm? Dit-elle en se retournant vivement vers James.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour ce soir? Vas-tu quand même t'y rendre avec lui? Questionna Sirius.

-Je ne pense pas… Je crois que je vais y aller seule…

-Seule? S'exclama James.

-Oui…Je n'ai pas envie de… Oui…J'y vais seule. En tout cas, je vais y aller, j'ai un devoir à faire. Déclara-elle en se levant de la table et quitter en direction du parc.

En arrivant à son endroit caché ou plutôt leur endroit caché car Sévérus y était déjà installé. Il regardait droit devant lui, mais quand il entendit Lily arriver, il manqua l'arrêt cardiaque.

-Salut…Annonça timidement Lily.

-Lily…Soupira-t-il.

-Je ne voulais pas te…

-Viens assis-toi…

Finalement, la discussion n'allait pas attendre jusqu'au bal. Il devait lui parler, maintenant.

La Gryffondor prit place près de lui, très mal à l'aise de la situation.

-Lily…

-Humm…

-Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plait. Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton de voix doucereux.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et encra son regard au sien.

-Pour hier…

-Je sais… Tu vas me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, que ça compromettrait notre amitié et blablabla… C'est beau je la connais la chanson, Sev! J'ai…

-Non!

-Quoi, non!

-Lily, c'est tout le contraire de ça!

-Quoi!

-Lily…Je…

-Humm…

Les mots n'arrivaient pas à franchir ses lèvres et Sévérus crut mourir quand il vit le regard de Lily redevenir triste plus le silence était long et pesant.

-Je t'aime… Fini-t-il par dire d'une traite.

La jeune femme le regarda longuement avant de poser une main sur sa joue. Elle avait les yeux brillants et un large sourire barrait son visage. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se blottit contre lui. Sévérus passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la garda contre lui.

-Je crois que je t'ai blessée, hier… Dis?

-Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas en parler tout de suite, Sévérus.

-Je crois plutôt que oui. Je t'ai vraiment blessée, je crois. Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser et m'enfuir…

-D'accord, mais pourquoi tu t'es enfui?

-Euh…J'étais sûr que tu allais me repousser, alors…

Elle ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux. Elle avait cru que…

-J'avais cru que je te dégoutais…Dit-elle faiblement.

Ils se regardèrent et quand elle vit le regard sincère de son meilleur ami, elle sut qu'il l'aimait vraiment et qu'il se désolait de l'avoir fait souffrir.

-Jamais tu ne me dégouteras, Lily! Je suis vraiment désolé pour t'avoir fait croire ça…

-Alors…Dit-elle en rougissant. Tu veux toujours être mon cavalier?

-Oh…Certainement, Miss Evans! Dit-il sur un ton sensuel.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et lui répondit :

-Ça sonnait comme un professeur. Tu sais, je te verrais bien prof. Professeur Rogue! Ça sonne bien, tu ne trouves pas?

-Euh…Prof? Je ne suis pas certain… Mais prof de quoi?

-Tu es un prodige en potion! Pourquoi pas?

-Peut-être…Mais je crois que j'ai un penchant pour défense contre les forces du mal.

-C'est décidé, je te pousse dans cette voie, Professeur Rogue! Dit-elle en le taquinant.

Ils rirent de bon cœur et passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans les bras l'un de l'autre à parler de tout et rien, de leur futur, à rire,…

**Le soir du bal**

Sévérus Rogue venait de finir de se préparer et attendait sa belle Lily au bas du Grand escalier en compagnie d'autres garçons tous aussi impatient que lui de voir descendre leur cavalière. Mais personne ne savait encore qui accompagnait le pauvre Rogue. Non Rogue ne faisait pas partie de l'Élite de l'école, ni d'aucun groupe, il était toujours seul ou bien ils étaient avec la Gryffondor, dans leur cachette. Mais sinon pas grand monde se souciait du Serpentard.

-Alors quelqu'un a fini par avoir pitié de toi? Lança un Gryffondor à ses amis.

-Ou…Qui a eu assez de courage pour oser se monter avec toi, le serpent? Cracha un autre.

-Si vous saviez… bande d'idiot! Lança froidement, mais aussi calmement le Serpentard.

Soudainement tous les regards se braquèrent sur l'escalier et ils virent tous descendre la belle Lily Evans dans une grande robe bustier bleu marine satinée au jupon de tulle noire dépassant du bas de sa robe. À son cou, elle avait un collier noir et ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon serré duquel tombaient quelques mèches légèrement bouclées sur sa nuque.

Tous les garçons la regardaient avec envie, mais le seul pour qui elle n'avait d'yeux c'était son Sévérus. Il était si beau dans son costume noir. Elle le trouvait magnifique.

Quand elle arriva au bas des marches, Sévérus lui tendit le bras et elle l'accepta sans aucune hésitation. Tous les regardèrent se diriger vers la Salle de bal. Les mecs qui avaient méchamment ri de Sévérus quelques minutes plutôt l'enviaient désormais. Lily Evans accompagnée de Sévérus Rogue! L'une des plus belles et des plus intelligentes jeunes femmes de Poudlard était pendue au bras d'un Serpentard et elle semblait même heureuse de ça. Les gars ne comprenaient pas!

-Tu es splendide, Lily! Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en entrant dans la salle.

-Merci, mais tu l'es tout autant. La complimenta-t-il.

**-X0x-x0X-**

Quand un joli slow retentit, Lily tira gentiment son cavalier sur la piste de danse et pour la dixième, et peut-être plus car elle ne les comptait plus, danse de la soirée, elle se laissa entrainer par la musique.

Quand le Serpentard mit ses mains sur ses hanches, la jeune femme frissonna et noua ses mains autour de son cou. Elle aimait tellement la manière qu'il avait de la regarder.

-Je t'aime… Lui dit-elle avec tendresse.

-Moi aussi… Tellement, Lily!

Elle sourit doucement et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami durant toute son enfance et qui était aujourd'hui son petit-ami.

Le petit couple se laissa tranquillement porter par la douce musique et à la fin du morceau, ils quittèrent la Salle de bal pour se rendre dans un endroit un peu plus intime…et surtout un peu plus froid…

Quand Sévérus ferma la porte de sa chambre et s'installa sur le lit à baldaquin aux draps vert satiné et noirs, Lily retira sa robe et vint près de lui.

-Pour…pourquoi tu… tu retires ta robe? Questionna Sévérus les joues rougies.

-Parce que je ne veux pas la froisser…

-Oh…Je vois… Dit-il ayant repris possession de son assurance, en la détaillant.

Depuis tout jeune qu'il la connaissait et il l'avait vu grandir et devenir de plus en plus belle au fil du temps, devenir une femme. Ses formes sensuellement sculpté, ses seins parfaitement ronds, ses jambes longues et fines, son ventre plat, ses hanches rondes, mais sans trop,… Elle était parfaite.

Les joues rougies Lily se tortilla sur un pied, gênée, mais à la fois heureuse de voir que Sévérus la regardait avec fascination. Elle n'était pas mal à l'aise d'être dévêtue devant lui. Pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas, mais ça la mit en confiance.

-Le rouge te va à merveille, Lily… Dit-il d'une voix rendu rauque par l'excitation.

Parlant d'excitation, le Serpentard commença à se sentir « légèrement » à l'étroit dans son boxer et rougit d'avantage. Lily était tellement sexy dans sa lingerie en dentelle rouge sang, se dit-il.

La rouge et or s'étendit aux côtés du vert et argent et déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de Sévérus. Mais le jeune homme ne voulut pas en rester à ce simple petit baiser car il attira la belle rousse contre lui et pressa doucement, mais vivement, ses lèvres sur celle de sa douce. Surprise par la fougue du jeune homme, elle se sentit elle-même plus confiante et impétueuse. Quand le Serpentard força gentiment l'entrée de la bouche de la jeune femme pour y glisser subtilement sa langue, il entendit la rouquine pousser un très léger gémissement de bonheur. Lentement, les mains de Sévérus se firent plus aventureuses et plus pressentent. Il alla à la chute de ses reins, sa colonne vertébrale, le côté de sa poitrine, ses bras, ses fesses,… Puis il remonta à sa poitrine pour la caresser à travers le tissu très peu opaque du soutien-gorge de la Gryffondor.

Mais Lily n'en resta pas là, les mains inertes, car elle déboutonnait petit-à-petit la chemise du jeune homme. Quand elle arriva au dernier, elle passa une main sur le torse imberbe de celui qu'elle aimait depuis toute jeune. Sa peau était claire, douce et satinée. Il était magnifique.

Tout à coup, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et se regardèrent avec une telle intensité… C'était encore plus beau que de la magie.

D'emblée, Lily posa une main tremblante sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du jeune homme et à ce faible contact, le Serpentard se mordit la lèvre inférieure et posa une main sur celle de son amante puis il lui dit d'une voix rendue rauque par tant de désirs et d'excitation;

-Lily…Commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne caresse la bosse de son pousse, faisant frémir le vert et argent.

Comme si pour lui ceci était un geste familier, il défi l'agrafe du soutif de la rousse sans la moindre difficulté, ce qui la surprit.

-Est-ce que tu… Commença-t-elle d'une voix non assurée.

-Non…Bien sûr que non! Tu es la seule… et l'unique… Lily Evans.

Attendrie et à la fois rassurée par ses douces et belles paroles, elle alla déposer un doux baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Bientôt le pantalon de Sévérus alla rejoindre le soutif et ils se retrouvèrent pratiquement nus l'un devant l'autre. Malgré le manque de sport, le Serpentard était quand même bien en chair et en muscle et Lily, sans avoir subi de régime ni autre chose, avait un corps parfaitement sculpté.

La main sur un sein et l'autre dans sa bouche, Sévérus s'évertuait à infliger mille et une tortures de plaisir à la femme qui se donnait à lui et qui lui se donnait à elle. Plus Sévérus jouait avec cette partie de l'anatomie de la jeune demoiselle, plus elle respirait fortement, poussait de légers et mignons gémissements et soupirait d'aisance ce qui ne manquait pas de faire réagir le sexe de Sévérus.

Soudainement, Lily posa sa main sur celle de son amant et la conduisit à la limite de sa petite culotte. Le jeune homme arrêta aussitôt de mouvoir sa langue sur le mamelon de sa belle et leva les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux étaient presqu'aussi noirs que la nuit tellement elle était excitée. Elle guida la main de Sévérus vers sa féminité et le laissa faire. Ne sachant comment réagir, le Serpentard figea. Puis, guidé par ses instincts primaires, il décida d'introduire, un et puis deux doigts dans la féminité de son amante. Doucement, du bout du pouce, il caressa le clitoris de la Gryffondor, la faisant gémir plus fort et se cambrer. Puis il commença un lascif mouvement de vas-et-viens avec ses doigts. Plus il allait et venait plus il sentait sa douce se contracter, se cambrer et aussi onduler le bassin accentuant le mouvement. Après un quelques-uns va-et-vient supplémentaire, Lily gémit un peu plus fort et se contracta tout autour des doigts de Sévérus. Les yeux mi-clos, le souffle court, Lily se laissa aller contre le matelas. Sévérus la regarda avec admiration, elle était si belle. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle les plongea dans ceux de son doux amant et sourit sous l'accumulation de bonheur. Elle était au comble du bonheur, elle avait tout pour être heureuse; elle avait de bonnes notes à l'école, elle avait un petit-ami super, elle avait une famille aimante,… Tout, mais ce qui l'importait c'était elle dans les bras de son Sévérus. L'homme qu'elle aimait. L'homme qui l'aimait plus que tout car elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux.

Dans l'empressement de vouloir aller plus loin encore, ils retirèrent ce qui leur restait de vêtements et s'observèrent un instant.

Puis, Sévérus fit rouler Lily sur lui. Comme deux jours plutôt, il se retrouvait dans la même position, mais cette fois les vêtements avaient pris le large et il ne voulait pas fuir car il savait que sa douce Lily ne le repousserait pas et que ni l'un ni l'autre ne souffriraient de savoir que l'autre ne l'aime pas car là ils savaient qu'ils s'aimaient et plus que tout.

Dans un baiser passionné, ils celèrent leurs lèvres un énième fois. Puis Lily sentant la « douleur » de Sévérus et sa difficulté à se retenir de libérer son plaisir, elle roula sur le dos et entraina son homme sur elle.

-Viens…Lui susurra-t-elle d'une voix chaude.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se positionna au-dessus d'elle, appuyé sur ses mains. Il la regarda longuement et la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, puis il y vit un signe et la pénétra. Bizarrement Lily ne fit pas la grimace ni rien, elle s'en étonna tout autant. Elle avait entendue dire par des filles qui l'avaient déjà fait que ça faisait mal la première fois, mais là, à cet instant, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur et à la fois s'en soulagea.

-Ça va? Lui demanda soudainement Sévérus. Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal?

Elle lui sourit et lui répondit avec un ton de voix joyeux;

-Non! Au contraire… J'aime bien…

Le jeune homme lui fit un petit sourire en coin et commença à mouvez son bassin. Des vagues de pur plaisir commencèrent à les emporter et Lily enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de son amant pour le pousser à aller plus vite et plus loin en elle. Sévérus essaya tant bien que mal de se retenir encore le plus longtemps car il voulait la voir de nouveau jouir devant lui et profiter de cet instant pour la rejoindre et toucher le paradis du plaisir charnel à deux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jouissance les frappa et ils soupirèrent le nom de l'autre avec une telle harmonie…

Le Serpentard s'écroula sur elle, en sueur, le souffle court. Puis en reprenant son souffle, il se laissa aller contre le matelas.

-Sev…?

-Humm…?

-Je t'aime… Dit-elle en allant caller sa tête dans le creux du bras de Sévérus.

-À jamais, Lily.

-À jamais…?

-Oui. Depuis toujours et pour toujours.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et sombra dans le sommeil, suivie de près par son tendre amant.

Elle n'avait pas peur de son futur avec le Serpentard. Elle savait qu'il disait vrai et qu'elle l'aimait depuis toujours et pour toujours. Finalement, la peur de son futur de l'après Poudlard s'estompa et elle se sentit mieux. Au moins, elle n'était pas seule…

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Alors? Pour une première fic Sévérus/Lily? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? **_

_**En écrivant la partie avec Lucius et Bellatrix... J'ai pensé (PEUT-ÊTRE) leur faire une fic pour explorer ce couple? Vous en dites quoi?**_

_**Mais bon, votre opinion compte vraiment pour moi! ;P Une reviews serait vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT appréciée! Merci à ceux qui le feront!**_

_**À la prochaine...**_

_**Gothmary96**_


End file.
